


Masterpiece

by littlegreyfish



Series: Profound Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way my fingers have a conversation with the curves of your body, a painting could never capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

Your composition could rival the great masterpieces.

Only your perfection could be made by someone who loved you dearly,

and it was I who remade you.

And in remaking you, I learned to love you as you should be loved:

Unconditionally,

Irrevocably,

Indelibly.

And i know you fight it,

but you love me too.

I can tell.

You would not be so angry with me if that wasn't the case.

You wouldn't have hugged me after you lost me and found me again.

You wouldn't kiss me as if every kiss was our last one.

And it well may be in this fight to save this earth.

To save mankind.

To save you,

and me.

The way your smile lights up a room,

the way your muscles move under your skin,

the way my fingers have a conversation with the curves of your body,

a painting could never capture.

You are the greatest masterpiece.


End file.
